Immortally Charmed
by Maverick500
Summary: Highlander/Charmed Crossover. When an ancient Immortal sorcerer, and his demonic hordes lay siege to San Francisco. The Highlander Duncan MacLeod must help the Charmed Ones defeat him. Duncan/Phoebe/, Piper/Leo, Paige/Kyle pairings. Please R&R. Ch. 13 up
1. Chapter 1

**Immortally Charmed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Highlander, or Charmed. I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary: **Highlander/Charmed Crossover. When an ancient Immortal sorcerer, and his demonic hordes lay siege to San Francisco. The Highlander Duncan MacLeod must help the Charmed Ones defeat him. Duncan/Phoebe/, Piper/Leo, Paige/Kyle pairings

**Chapter 1:**

Duncan MacLeod had just stepped out into the balmy San Francisco night, when suddenly he felt the presence of another immortal. He yelled in his slightly accented voice as he pulled his dragon-headed katana from the lining of his oilskin duster, " I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

His blood boiled as a huge behemoth with long flowing red hair, and cold green eyes came striding out of the shadows dragging the limp body of a young woman. Duncan growled as he deftly spun his katana, " Let her go Calen. Your battle is with me."

Calen gave a predatory grin as he let go of the woman's hair, and brandished a huge gothic long sword, and roared, " Today you die Highlander."

Duncann quipped as he slashed at Calen's head, " You think so huh?"

Calen roared as he blocked Duncan's sword, and sunk his blade deep into Duncan's stomach. Duncan hissed in pain, and backed up several feet. Calen followed, and with a mighty swing ripped Duncan's sword from his grasp. Duncan sidestepped as Calen charged him. Once he was past he drove his right elbow into Calen's temple, driving him to his knees. Then he went on the attack, smashing Calen in the mouth with his knee, and following it up with a vicious low spinning back kick to the body, knocking all of the wind out of Calen. Then before he could recover Duncann grabbed his sword, and beheaded him with a savage circular slash. As soon as his head hit the ground, Duncann was assaulted by the quickening. He screamed in agony, and fell to his knees as the white lightning penetrated his bod, and healed his wounds. Once the quickening had ended he shakily rose to his feet, and sheathed his sword. Then he walked over to the young woman, scooped her up into his arms, carried her over to his black 1964 Ford Thunderbird, gently laid her in the backseat, climbed in the car himself, and drove back to his apartment.

Once they got back to his apartment he carried the young woman inside, and laid her in his bed. Then he walked back into the front room, and called the best healer he knew of. Cassandra. 20 minutes later he felt Cassandra approach, and as soon as she entered he ushered into his room, to heal the woman. Cassandra gasped when she saw the woman, " Duncan, do you know who this is?"

He shook his head as he leaned against the door, and said, " Nope. Not a clue."

Cassandra said as she started to clean, and bandage the woman's cuts, " Her name is Phoebe Halliwell. She is one of the Charmed Ones."

Duncan raked his fingers through his long thick shoulder length black hair as he asked, " What's a charmed One?"

Cassandra chuckled as she said, " The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches in the world. They fight the demons of the underworld."

Duncan said, " You said I'm a prophesied warrior didn't you?"

She said, " Indeed you are. A foundling child born on the winter solstice shall defend mankind from evil."

He grunted as he walked out of the room, " I'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded as she kept watch over Phoebe.

The next morning Duncann awoke, and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. For the first time in over 400 years he was speechless. Phoebe laughed as she said, " Cassandra already left."

She watched as stood up, and stretched. He said as he went to make some coffee, You can have the shower first."

She nodded her thanks as she disappeared into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with her long chestnut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the same clothes she had on last night. He shook his head as he disappeared into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he emerged, and one look at him made her jaw drop open. He was a tall powerfully built man with long thick shoulder length raven black hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail, a short black goatee, and dark piercing brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black boos, a dark blue denim shirt, and his black oilskin duster. She asked as they walked out to his car, " Why are you wearing a duster?"

He said as he opened the door for her, " Cause I like it."

She said as she sat down in the car, " I like it too. It suits you."

He grinned as he climbed in, started the engine, and took her out for breakfast.

**Tell me what y'all think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 2:**

Duncan smiled thinly as he watched Phoebe woof down her breakfast. He chuckled to himself as he sipped his coffee. When she was finished eating Duncan asked, " So where do you live?"

Phoebe said as she took a big gulp if her own coffee, " 1300 Prescott St."

Duncan nodded as he got up to pay the check. After he was gone Phoebe pulled out her cell, and called her sisters. When he came back she said as she dropped her cell into her purse, " Let's go."

Duncan smirked as they walked out, climbed into his car, and sped off. While they were driving Phoebe asked, " How did you meet Cassandra?"

Duncan said evasively, " I was in trouble a long time ago, and she helped me."

Phoebe asked, " Did you know she was Immortal?"

Duncan asked a bit uneasily as they pulled up to the Manor, " She told you? What else did she tell you?"

Phoebe stared at him as she said, " Nothing except that you were a prophesized warrior for good, and that you were a very honorable man."

Duncan visibly relaxed as he said, " Good, now let's get you inside shall we."

Somewhat reluctantly she nodded, and they climbed out of the car. They were walking up to the door, when Duncan suddenly stiffened, and barked in a harsh voice, " Get inside now."

Phoebe was about to ask him what was wrong, when Duncan snapped, " Go."

Once she was safely inside he drew his sword, and challenged, " I am Duncan MacLeod of The Clan MacLeod."

Every muscle in his body was taut as Connor MacLeod stepped out of the shadows, and said, " Put that thing away Duncan, and let's go talk to the Charmed Ones."

Duncan's face broke out into a huge grin as he sheathed his sword, and embraced his kinsman. He asked, " Connor why are you here?"

Connor chuckled as they broke the embrace, and said, " Cassandra called me, and told me that you might need my help."

Duncan nodded as they walked through the door. When they walked in Phoebe said, and here he comes now. Duncan MacLeod I'd like you to meet my sisters Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, and Paige Matthews-Brody, and their husbands Leo Wyatt, and Kyle Brody."

Duncan said, " Pleasure to meet you all. This is my Kinsman Connor MacLeod."

Phoebe asked, " Where are you two from?"

Duncan said, " Were born in Glenfinin on the shores of Loc Shiel in Scotland."

Leo said, " Well Duncan we thank you for bringing Phoebe home."

Duncan shook his head as he said, " It wasn't a problem Mr. Wyatt."

Piper said, " Well we're grateful, but what I want to know is how come you weren't able to vanquish him?"

Duncan said he was an immortal, and the only way to kill him was by taking his head."

Paige asked, " How were you able to kill him then?"

Duncan said, " I took his head."

Piper asked skeptically, " How you able to do that?"

Duncan sighed heavily as he said, " I was born in the highlands of Scotland in 1592. I'm Immortal, and cannot die lest my head leave my body."

Realization suddenly dawned on Phoebe as she asked, " So that's why you wanted to get inside, because you sensed another Immortal?"

Duncan nodded as he said, " Yes, but it was only Connor."

Leo nodded as he said, " Of course. I thought I recognized you."

Connor nodded as he said, " Yea It's me. How have you been my friend?"

Leo draped an arm around Piper as he said, " I'm good. I have two sons, and a daughter on the way."

Connor grinned as he said, " I'm very happy for you my friend."

Piper said, " Thank you Connor, and thanks again Duncan for saving Phoebe."

Duncan was about to respond, when suddenly both he, and Connor stiffened, and Duncan pulled out his katana. The girls glanced at each other. Duncan growled through gritted teeth, " If they step foot in this house heir dead."

Connor laid a gentle hand on Duncan's shoulder as he said, " Relax Duncan, it's just Cassandra."

Duncan sheathed his katana as Cassandra walked in. Connor said, " It's good to see you again Cassandra."

She nodded as she said, " It is good to see you as well Connor."

Piper said, " Hello Cassandra it's been a while."

She responded as she sat down, " Indeed it has Piper."

Duncan leaned against the wall as he asked, " What's wrong Cassandra?"

She said, " Khartoum has risen."

Both Duncan, and Connor sucked in deep breaths. Paige who had been quiet up to now asked, " Who's Khartoum?"

Duncan said, " He is the oldest, of our kind. He is a very powerful sorcerer. Have you ever heard of the lost city of Zanzabar?"

Phoebe shivered as she said, " Yea we've heard of it. What's it got with this sorcerer?"

Connor said, " 500,000 years ago he ruled it with an iron fist."

Leo said, " I'll go check with the other Elders, and see what they know."

And with that he orbed away. Once he was gone Cassandra began to explain to the girls, and Kyle about Khartoum. Duncan, and Connor walked into the kitchen. Connor turned on Duncan, and said, " You realize Phoebe is one of us?"

Duncan nodded, and said, " yea but I will not trigger her transformation. We both remember what happened when I triggered Kate's."

Connor nodded as he said, " Yes, I remember quite vividly how she united with Jacob Kell, and tried to destroy us."

Duncan nodded as he said, " Yes, and that is precisely why I am not going to trigger her transformation."

Connor asked, " Do you love her?"

Duncan said, " I just met her Connor."

Connor smirked, " Yea, but I know you Duncan. You fall hard, and fast."

Duncan chuckled as he said, " I don't know, when I figure it out you'll be the second to k now. Now let's get back in there."

**Tell me what y'all think of this one**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 3:**

Duncan, and Connor reentered the room just as Cassandra had finished telling everyone about Khartoum. Phoebe glanced over at Duncan, and Connor, and asked, " Have you two ever met him before?"

Duncan nodded as he began to explain, "

_**1789 Thailand**_

_**Duncan MacLeod, and his kinsman Connor had just stepped from the dock, when suddenly they sensed another immortal was lurking nearby. Drawing their swords they rushed to meet the new immortal. Connor said as he prepared to engage the huge immortal, " This is my fight Duncan."**_

_**Duncan nodded as he replied in his thick Scottish Brogue, " Aye Connor. But I will be ready if you fall."**_

_**Connor nodded as he rushed in to attack the immortal. While they fought dozens of armed warriors attacked Duncan. Duncan was valiantly fighting, but for every warrior he killed 4 more would take his place. He was quickly growing weary of the fight. He spared a glance in Connor's direction, and saw the huge immortal shoot lightning at him. It struck him full in the chest, and " killed him" Duncan grabbed one of the many fallen spears, and with a mighty throw imbedded it in the immortal's back. He whirled around, and in a booming voice thundered, " I will deal with you later Highlander. You will know the full fury, and wrath of Khartoum."**_

_**And with that he disappeared, along with the warriors.**_

When Duncan finished speaking Phoebe asked, " Did you meet him again?"

Duncan shook his head as he replied, " No, and we looked. It was as if he just vanished. Then 5 years ago I learned he was a very powerful sorcerer."

**Sorry I haven't updated this ina while, I didn't abandon it, I've just had writers block. Hope y'all enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 4:**

A few days later Duncan, and Phoebe had just stepped out of the Manor when Duncan felt the presence of another immortal. He pulled out his sword as he thundered, " Go back in the Manor, and lock the door."

Phoebe ran back inside without argument. Once she was safely inside Duncan stated, " I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod."

A huge figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a very heavily muscled man with long black hair, and ice cold blue eyes. He was dressed completely in black, and he swung his double edged Russian cavalry sabry as he hissed in a cold cruel voice, " I know who you are Highlander. I am Kristopher Kravenov I was sent by my lord, and master Khartoum to kill you so you cannot interfere with his plans."

Duncan quipped as he spun his prized katana, " Were you know?"

Kravenov replied as he charged Duncan, " Yes, and I will have your head."

Duncan deflected the stroke, and kicked the huge Russian away, then he shed his duster, and challenged, " Come on."

Kravenov charged again. This time Duncan spun out the way, slicing deeply into Kravenov's stomach as he went. Kravenov let out a pain filled growl as he sunk his sword into Duncan's stomach, and twisted the blade in the wound, then he knocked his sword from his hand, and hurled him through a wooden fence. Duncan painfully rolled to his feet, then he dodged as Kravenov tried to take his head. Then he swept Kravenov's feet out from under him, and kicked him the throat as he tried to stand up. Then Duncan went to retrieve his sword, but the Russian was faster, and grabbed Duncan from behind, and slammed his head into a concrete wall, causing Duncan to see stars, then he picked him up by the throat, and slammed him bodily into said wall, driving all the air from his lungs. The he hissed as he readied to take Duncan's head, " And now Highlander we end this."

Duncan wheezed as he used both feet to kick Kravenov away, " I don't think so."

Then he hit Kravenov with a flurry of punches, and kicks. But Kravenov recovered faster than Duncan expected, and slammed a huge fist into his healing midsection, causing Duncan to hiss in pain, and cover up the injured area. Kravenov cackled evilly as he picked up his sword, and once again readied for a killing strike, but Duncan having spied his sword slid a foot under it, and flipped it up into his waiting hand, and blocked the fatal strike mere inches from his neck. Kravenov was momentarily surprised, and caught off guard. Duncan took full advantage, and sliced deeply into his chest, bringing him to his knees, and he spun around with his sword raised, and severed Kravenov's head as he said, " There can be only one."

Then the Quickening consumed him, healing all of his injuries. After what seemed like an eternity it was over leaving Duncan drained, but still able to stand. The door to the Manor burst open, and the girls along with Leo, and Brody came rushing out. Phoebe asked, " What happened?"

Duncan replied as he retrieved his duster, and put it back on, " Khartoum sent an immortal named Kristopher Kravenov to kill me, but as you can see he didn't succeed."

Phoebe's eyes were drawn to his blood stained white t-shirt, and she gasped, " You're hurt."

He shook his head as he replied, " It's healed."

Phoebe asked, " How?"

He smirked as he replied, " I heal fast."

Piper waved her hand dismissively as she asked, " Leo can you orb this out of here?"

He nodded as he orbed the body into a volcano. Duncan picked up Kravenov's sword, and handed it to Phoebe as he said, " Here. Practice with it daily."

She thanked him as she accepted the offered sword.

**Should I trigger Phoeb's immortality?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning Phoebe asked, " Duncan will teach me how to use a sword?"

Duncan replied as he pulled on his pants, " Sure."

Phoebe grinned at him as she said, " Thanks."

Duncan nodded as she walked out into the hall. She was about to go downstairs, when Cole appeared in front of her, causing her to shriek. Duncan came barreling out of the bedroom clad only in tight black jeans, and brandishing his katana. He lowered his sword when he saw Cole, and asked, " What did you learn?"

Phoebe was stunned into silence as Cole began to speak, " It's just as you thought. Khartoum is amassing a huge army of demons, and immortals."

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but Phoebe cut him off, " What the hell is he doing here, and how the hell do you know him?"

Duncan replied, " Relax Phoebe I met him about 100 years ago in New York. I had just returned to the United States from Europe, and I was asked by an old friend to retrieve her son. While I was rescuing her I came across her husband, who I soon discovered was half demon. And together we rescued the boy, and dispatched his captors. Now as for why he's here I asked for his help in stopping Khartoum. For as you know Cole is widely feared in the Underworld."

Phoebe ranted, But he's me ex husband not to mention the former Source of All Evil. Plus he's obsessed with getting me back."

Duncan said, " I am well aware of all of that. He will no longer pursue you, and try to win you back."

She asked as she glared at Cole, " What makes you think that?"

Cole answered, " Because I gave my word. I finally realize we're destined to be apart."

Phoebe stared at him for several minutes, then she said, " I'm sorry Cole."

He replied Me too."

She asked as she grabbed the sword he had given her she asked, " Shall we begin the lessons?"

He nodded as he followed her down in the basement. Once they were gone Coke shook his head in amusement, and followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 6:**

When he got to the basement they were warily circling each other. He called out, " Remember what I taught you."

Phoebe feigned left, and slashed at Duncan's exposed right side, but Duncan having already deduced her move, caught her blade, and swiftly disarmed her. He instructed as he handed her sword back to her, " Never let your eyes reveal what you're intentions are."

Phoebe nodded as she saluted Duncan with her sword, and then went on the offensive again. She tried a circular slash, but Duncan blocked it, and swept her feet out from under her as he said, " Always be mindful of your opponent."

Phoebe nodded as she climbed to her feet, and attempted the same move on Duncan. He leapt over her outstretched leg, and landed behind her. The next thing she knew his blade was resting against her neck as Duncan instructed, " never turn your back on your opponent."

She nodded as she climbed to her feet. Duncan announced, " That's enough sparring."

At Phoebe's disappointed face Duncan said, " We must get you a more suitable sword."

Phoebe asked, " What's wrong with this sword?"

Duncan replied, " It's too heavy, and cumbersome for someone your size. You need a light elegant, and graceful blade. I have just the one at my apartment, I'll go get it."

And with he left. He returned half an hour later, and once again led her into the basement. Once Duncan had shed his white t-shirt, duster, and boots he pulls out a long thin metal case. Phoebe asked, " Is that my new sword?"

Duncan replied as he opened the case, and her the blade, " Aye tis. It's a massamuni it crafted over 4,000 years ago you will not find a finer sword."

Phoebe studied the sword. It was a long beautifully curved katana with a handle wrapped in blue ray skin, th blade had a blood groove running the length of it, and the scabbard was of beautifully blue lacquered wood. She unsheathed it, and spun it, then made a few experimental slashes in the air to test its balance. She grinned as the razor sharp blade sang through the air. After her thorough examination she asked, " If it's so fine a blade why don't you use it?"

Duncan replied as he deftly spun his katana, " This sword was given to me by an old friend, and teacher over 200 years ago. It has seen me through countless battles."

Cole asked, " Who gave you the sword?"

Duncan replied a faraway look in his eyes, " A very noble samurai named Hideo Koto. He befriended a gaijin, and for that he paid with his life."

Duncan blinked a few times to clear his mind of the painful memories, and said, " Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, take a firm two handed grip on the hilt."

Then he led her though a series of elegant katas. Cole watched in awe as Phoebe fluidly performed each kata with ease. They continued for several hours until Duncan suddenly stiffened. Phoebe glanced over at him as Cole said, " I'll go check it out."

And with he shimmered upstairs, only to come flying back down in the basement, followed by a very angry Cassandra. Before she could do anything else Duncan jumped in front of Cole, and bellowed, " Stop Cassandra."

She shook with rage as she leveled an accusing finger at, and spat in a voice full of hatred, loathing, and disdain, " Why do you protect that thing. Do you not know what he's done?"

Duncan replied, " I am well aware of what he has done Cassandra. Do you not believe in redemption?"

Cassandra spat, " A creature such as that does not deserve redemption."

Duncan countered, " was it not you, who told me everyone is worthy of redemption?"

Cassandra glared at Cole as she said angrily, " Yes I did, but that does not include such creatures as that."

Duncan stated, " That's what you said about Methos, but look at you now, you married him."

Cassandra was about to argue again, but instead she spat, " If you wish I will fight alongside that murderer, but as soon as Khartoum is defeated, " I kill him."

Duncan replied, " We shall see."

Once that was cleared up Duncan stated, " Khartoum will be lot harder to defeat than Ahrimann."

They all gasped at the once ancient demon's name. Then Cole asked, " You were the one that defeated Ahrimann?"

**Hope y'all liked how I made Cassandra marry Methos. Next chapter Cassandra explains why she hates Cole. Also Duncan explains how he defeated Ahrimann**


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 7:**

Once they were all back upstairs, Duncan replied, " About 11 years Ahrimann rose, and began to torment, and taunt me. I had no idea why, that is until Cassandra told me that was an ancient prophesized warrior meant to defeat him."

Phoebe said, " Yea Cassandra told me that."

Piper said, " We'd like to hear the prophecy in it's entirety."

Cassandra stated, " It says that a foundling child that is born on the winter solstice shall defend mankind from the forces of darkness."

When she had finished speaking Cole sucked in a huge breath as Leo asked Duncan in an awed voice, " You are the legendary defender?"

Duncan nodded as he said, " Yes I am."

Suddenly Duncan stiffened, but quickly relaxed as Connor walked in. He glanced at Cole as he asked, " Who's this?"

Cassandra opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Duncan said, " His name is Cole Turner. He's an old friend."

Connor nodded as he said, " Pleased to meet you Mr. Turner. I am Connor MacLeod."

Cole, and Connor shook hands as Cole said, " Likewise Mr. MacLeod."

Connor chuckled as he said, " Call me Connor Mr. Turner."

Cole nodded s he said, " Alright call me Cole."

Both men chuckled as Cassandra shot Cole a scathing death glare, and stormed out of the room. Duncan fluidly rose to his feet, and followed after Cassandra. Once he was gone Phoebe shot a death glare at Cole as she all but yelled,, " What did you do to her?"

Cole held up his hands in a gesture of defeat as he said, " I have no idea."

Duncan found Cassandra standing on the back porch. He walked up behind her, and quietly asked, " What did Cole do to you?"

She sighed as she began to explain.

_**Los Angeles, 1967**_

_**Cassandra, and her coven had just finished the ritual, when a huge red demon shimmered into the circle. He roared, " I am Belthazar, and I was sent to kill you, and your coven."**_

_**Cassandra, and the five other young woman all looked horrified at Belthazar for several minutes, then they attacked. He laughed cruelly as he threw an energy ball, and killed 4 of the woman, then he grabbed one of the woman, and ripped her throat out. Only Cassandra remained. She glared at Belthazar as she drew her sword, and launched herself at him. He batted the sword away, and punched in the face. She reeled from the blow, but went swiftly back on the attack. She slashed at his face, but he knocked the sword from her hand, then he grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her into the air as he growled, " You're a feisty little witch aren't you. I like that, shame I have to kill you."**_

_**And with that he crushed her throat, then he threw her lifeless body into a corner, and shimmered out.**_

When she had finished Duncan asked, " How did you know Cole was Belthazar?"

Cassandra replied heatedly, " I will never forget that monster's aura."

Cole said, " I am so sorry for what I did to you. I can never make up for what I did to you, but I'm willing to try."

Cassandra just glared at him as she stormed out of the kitchen.

**How will Duncan react to her story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortally Charmed**

**Chapter 8:**

Duncan stared at Cole as he said, " I completely forgot about that. She'll never forgive me for what I did to her."

Duncan replied, " Give her time. As I said she hated Methos for over two, and half millennia, and now they're married."

Cole asked hopefully, Then there's still hope?"

Duncan nodded as he replied, " Aye, there is."

Cole was overjoyed as he said, " That's great."

Duncan nodded as he said, " I have to get back before anyone grows suspicious."

Duncan nodded as Cole shimmered out. He was standing there lost in thought, when suddenly he felt Connor walk up behind him. Connor asked, " What was that about?"

Duncan told him the story, and when he was finished Connor said, " Well it will take years, centuries even but she will forgive him."

Duncan nodded his agreement as Connor asked, " How's Phoebe's training going?"

Duncan replied, " Very well. Cole taught her the basics of sword fighting. She's also got years of martial arts to fall back on, not to mention she a quick study."

Connor said, " I gathered as much. I called in an old friend to help. Well actually Cassandra called him, but was my idea."

Duncan asked, " Who?"

Connor responded, " Methos."

**Sorry I took so long to update. Should Methos, and Cole get along, or should Methos hate Cole for what he did to Cassandra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

It had been two weeks since Cole's update, and Phoebe's training was coming along excellently. The years of Martial Arts training had really helped build a solid foundation in which Duncan could build on. He watched as she performed a very complicated kata. When she finished, he shoved off the wall, and said, " You're coming along very nicely, now we'll spar."

Phoebe nodded as Duncan grabbed his sword, and took a classic bushido stance. Phoebe raised her sword in one of the many Kenjitsu stances he had taught her, and attacked with a low circular slash. He blocked, and parried, and pulled her in close, and swept her legs out from under her. When she went down, she scissored his legs out from under him, bringing him down as well. When he hit the ground, he rolled over on top of her, and stared into her eyes. After a month, and a half with her, he was completely and hopelessly head over heels in love with her. He was snapped out of his musings by a very familiar British accent, " I thought you were training her to fight Mac, but I can clearly see your training her in other things."

Duncan jumped to his feet, and said, " Very funny Methos."

Methos grinned as Duncan helped Phoebe to her feet. He said, " Phoebe Halliwell, meet Methos, the oldest living immortal."

Methos took Phoebe's hand, and said as he placed a chaste kiss on the top, Pleased to meet you Miss Halliwell. I see you have captured the heart of the noble Highlander."

Phoebe blushed as Duncan picked up his discarded katana, set it in a nearby table, then he retrieved Phoebe's sword, and handed to her as he rolled his eyes, and said, " Don't listen to him."

Methos's eyes shone with mischief as he taunted, " Deny it, I dare you."

Phoebe's eyes were on him as he sputtered for several seconds, then he threw up his hands, and cried, " Alright. It's true."

**How will Phoebe react? Next chapter ole, and Methos meet. How should they interact**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Duncan locked eyes with Phoebe as he said, " Phoebe Halliwell, I love you."

She was quiet for several minutes, then she turned around, and walked away. Duncan glared at Methos as he put his shirt dboots, and duster back on, and stalked back upstairs. Methos gave a slight chuckle as he followed. When he got back upstairs, he was met by his wife. She asked, " What's wrong with Duncan, he just peeled out of here a minute ago?"

Methos replied, " He just told his new student that he loved her."

Cassandra said, " I've watched them for over a month, and half now, they just keep dancing around the subject."

Connor walked up, and asked, " Who keeps dancing around the subject?"

Methos rplied, " Your stubborn bull headed kinsman, and his new student."

Connor nodded, as he said, " I see."

Methos said, " But I helped them, and told her how he feels, then I dared him to deny it. He didn't, and she ran off."

Connor shot a look at Methos as Cole appeared right beside them. Cassandra glared at him as she hissed, " What do you want demon."

Cole replied, " I'm looking for Duncan."

Cassandra shot him a withering glare as Methos said icily, " He's not here."

Cole held out his hand as he said, " Cole Turner, you are…"

Methos glared at him as he said, " Adam Pierson, and I know what you did to wife demon."

Cole raised his hands as he said, " Look Mr. Pierson, I already apologized for that, it's in my past, I'm trying to move forward, and not dwell in the past."

Methos's eyes softened at Cole's words, and he relaxed his stance, and he said, " You have a point, I'm the last person that should be casting stones, I was Death for Christ's sake, I killed millions just because I could.'

Cole just stared at him for several minutes, the he breathed, " Ive heard of you, you, and the rest of the 4 Horseman are revered in the Underworld."

Methos nodded as he said, " Mr. Turner Mac's not here."

He then went onto explain the reason. He had just finished, when the girls walked in, closely followed by Kyle, and Leo. Methos asked, " What's wrong?"

Phoebe said, " I just had a premonition of Duncan losing his head."

**Will they arrive in time? Also should I activate Phoebe's immortallity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

They stared at her for several minutes, then Connor asked, " Did you see who it was that he was fighting?"

Phoebe replied, " No sorry."

Cassandra said, " That is okay, did you see where it was taking place?"

Phoebe replied, " Yes it down by the docks."

They all nodded as they hurried down there. Meanwhile down at the docks Duncan MacLeod angrily stared at the Pacific Ocean. While he stood there he thought of the past few months. Ever since he met Phoebe, he had been very happy. The last time he had been this happy was when Tessa was alive. That is until Methos had to screw it all up. Suddenly he felt the buzz. He drew his katana, and challenged, " I am Duncan MacLeod."

A booming voice rang out of the swirling mist, " I know who you are, Highlander, I mean to take your quickening."

Duncan bellowed, " Alright show yourself, and let's have at it."

A cruel laugh was all that answered him as a huge powerfully built man with a shaved head, and cold ice blue eyes stepped from the mist. Duncan noted that that the man was dressed with head to toe in black leather. Duncan quipped as he spun his katana, " Is there a dominatrix convention in town?"

The man swung his mighty two handed long sword, and chuckled humorlessly as he said, " That is very cute Highlander. My name is Klause Wagner, and I will have your head."

And with he charged. Duncan met the charge head on, and slashed at Wagner's exposed midsection, only to be blocked, and have his sword ripped from his hands. Duncan backed up a few paces, then unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick at Wagner's midsection. The huge German was not expecting an attack like that, and doubled over in pain, but before he could do anything else Wagner suddenly straightened to his full 7'6" of height, and hit Duncan with a straight right hand. The punch sent Duncan to his knees, and made his head ring. , but when he went for the killing blow, his sword was stopped by a katana. He glared into the eyes of Connor MacLeod, who said, " I don't think so Wagner."

Wagner snarled, " The other Highlander, I'll deal with you later."

Connor snapped as he kicked Wagner away from Duncan, " No you'll deal with me now."

And with that Connor went on the offensive. He fought bravely for several minutes, but then Wagner sunk the blade of his sword into Connor's midsection, bringing him to his knees. Just as he delivered the killing blow Duncan blocked it, and quipped, " We still have unfinished business."

Wagner was about to reply, when Duncan smashed him in the face with the hilt of his katana, causing Wagner to stagger backwards, then he went on the attack. He struck Wagner with a series slashes, and thrusts. He ended his ssault, by slicing deeply into Wagner's midsection bringing him to his knees. Duncan kicked his discarded sword away, and beheaded him with a powerful downward slash. The quickening assaulted him, penetrating every pore, and healing his wounds. Finally after several minutes, the quickening ended, and Duncan climbed to his feet. He sheathed his sword as he walked back up to them. Phoebe asked, " What was that?"

**What will Duncan tell her? Will Phoebe admit her true feelings for Duncan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When Duncan remained quiet, Connor replied as he glared at his kinsman, " That is called the quickening, every Immortal has one, it's our life force as well as our power."

Phoebe nodded as Duncan asked brusquely, " Why are you here?"

She replied, " I had a premonition of you getting beheaded, and I was worried about you."

Duncan locked eyes with her as he said, I appreciate that Phoebe, and I didn't mean to scare you away, I just had to tell you how I felt."

Phoebe was quiet for several minutes, then she said, " I'm sorry I ran off, I was just startled. The truth is I do love you too. I didn't realize it until we were on our way to help you, all I could think about is what if you died, and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel."

Duncan saw that she was very sincere, and was about to say something, when a whole host of demons appeared along with Khartoum's apprentice.

Duncan growled, " Oh hell."

**Who's the Apprentice, it will be a canon character**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Duncan, Connor, Methos, and Cassandra tensed as Khartoum's apprentice walked up. Duncan drew his Katana as he growled, "You shall not pass."

The Apprentice grinned maliciously at Duncan as she said, "Aw Duncan how nice ta see ye again."

The others gasped as they heard the apprentice speak. Connor growled, "How could you Annie?"

Annie Devlin sneered, "It was easy after Duncan refused to fight for the cause, I realized he was an enemy ta the people of Ireland, and decided he should die. Then a few years ago Khartoum found me, and agreed to train me in the arts of the black magic so I could have me revenge on Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

Duncan glared at Annie as he hissed, " How could you Annie?"

She replied as she unsheathed her Irish Basket-Hilt Claymore, "Tis easy Duncan, ye canna have any idea how truly easy tis. For when ye have is hate, tis very easy ta give yerself wholly ta the darkness."

Phoebe asked, "You know her?"

Duncan replied through clenched teeth as he deftly spun his katana, "Aye her name is Annie Devlin, and she has just allied herself against us."

**Sorry t's been so long since I've updated**


End file.
